


NCIS New Orleans Oneshots

by Gravytrain101



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Concerned LaSalle, Fluff, Focused Pride, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Like it says in the title, a series of NCIS New Orleans oneshots (mainly focusing on Pride/LaSalle relationship).
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	NCIS New Orleans Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NCIS New Orleans story! Please read and enjoy.

LaSalle’s POV:   
“Heading out for the night Brody?” I asked as she grabbed her jacket and keys. 

“Yeah,” she answered as she turned towards my desk, “When are you and Pride leaving?” 

“Pride?” I asked, “I thought he’d left already.” 

“No,” she said as she pointed towards the stairs, “I saw him go upstairs an hour ago and haven’t seen him since. I think he’s working on that Baitfish case again.” 

“Again?” I sighed as I got up to head upstairs, “Thanks Brody, I owe you one.” 

“Don’t mention it,” she said, “Take care of him tonight alright?” 

“You got it,” I said before she left and I started up the stairs to take my stubborn boyfriend home. 

“Pride?” I asked once I entered the room he was using as another office, “You in here?” 

“Over here Christopher!” he called out as I made my way towards him to find him standing staring at the wall he’s using for a homemade bulletin board. 

“I thought you left already,” I told him as I stepped in front of him to cause him to focus on me. 

“Sorry,” he sighed, “I just get so wrapped up in this case, I can’t help it.” 

“It’s okay Dwayne,” I said as I stepped closer to put my arms around him, “Why don’t we go home? Get something to eat. Get some rest. We can start fresh tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” he said as he relaxed a little in my arms, “Let’s go.” 

“Good,” I said before I kissed him, “Come on.” 

\-----At Home-----  
LaSalle’s Pov:   
“Here you go,” I announced as I placed a sandwich on the table in front of him, “I made your favorite kind.” 

“I’m not hungry,” he muttered as he pushed the plate away. 

“Dwayne, you need to eat,” I told him as I sat next to him, bringing the plate with me, “At least eat half of it.” 

“Fine,” he sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to win this fight. 

I wrapped my arms around him once again and kissed up and down his shoulder and neck as he ate. 

We sat in silence as he ate his dinner, there was no need for us to talk. We both had a long day and just being in each other’s company was a great way to end the day. 

Once he was done eating I could tell that he was starting to crash, the adrenaline was starting to wear off. 

“Come on,” I said as I helped him to his feet and walked us to our bedroom. 

I sat him down on the edge of our bed so I could undress him and change him into something more comfortable for the night. I started with his shirt since that was the easiest to do without having him stand back up. Once I was done with his top half I had him stand and lean on my so I could do his pants. 

“I’m sorry,” he said as I covered him up with the blankets as he laid down. 

“For what?” I asked as I climbed in and had him rest his head on my chest. 

“For getting so wrapped up in a case that I can’t take care of myself,” he explained. 

“It all happens to us once in a while babe, nothing to be sorry for,” I told him as I ran my hand up and down his back, “Now get some sleep, you need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think of it down below.


End file.
